Scorpius
by LemonFlavouredGummyBearNinja
Summary: Story of how Scorpius gets on at school...his relationships with the Weasley and the POtter children, his relationships with others in the story, and ho the stigma of his father helpshinders him at Hogwarts. please, R


**A/N: I love Draco, (especially in the last few books…) and I thought I'd write about Sorpius because I can put all the bits I love about Malfoy in hehe!! Hope you enjoy the story please R&R I will try and reply!! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to see what peoples reactions to the idea are! And I hope that ive done the characters etc justice. Ooo…how weird the advert for OoTP DVD just came on as I was writing this! Okay I think ive made this long enough!! Lots of love LLFGBN xxxx**

**Dedications: Dedicated to all the beautiful people out there in Fan Fiction land, because I know that if you are beautiful you will R&R for me XD**

**Yes, Father.**

"Scorpius?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Make sure that you don't lose your wand again"

"Yes Father"

"And Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have your pewter bottomed cauldron with you? Please, don't have brought the gold one. I can't have you ruining another one with your ghastly first year experiments."

"Yes, Father."

"And you're sure you have your quills, and ink, and..."

"Yes, yes. I've got it all don't worry. I swear you think I'm some no brained thestral. Now, will you let me board?"

"One more thing, Son."

"Yes Father?"

"Don't get hurt. I love you too much"

The last line said as a whisper, coldly, but strongly and as soft as a feather. Then a stiff, unfeeling embrace from his domineering father and a last soft kiss from his mother, and Scorpius is on the train, complete with his trunk. on his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sits alone in a small compartment and gazes lazily out the window, until he catches a glimpse of red hair.

"Bye Mum! Don't worry, I'll look after Hugo. Dad, stop it! That tickles!" a glistening, water-like laugh came from the girl that Scorpius knew to be Rose Weasley. His father had been at school with her parents, the same school that Scorpius was getting ready to see. For some reason unbeknown to Scorpius, seeing as they were all Gryffindor, and his father a Slytherin pureblood they had this strange, mutual understanding with each other. They would be civil to each other and acknowledge each others presence if they passed on the street, but never much more so, which was unusual for Draco Malfoy, because was infamous for the fact that he had a close circle of friends and that was about it, he would ignore everybody else unless they spoke to him.

The train pulls away from the station and Draco watches, silently, as his only son is pulled away from him for four solid months. This is four months longer than he's ever been away from his parents before. Draco remembers his first day; with the usual mixed feeling he always felt when he looked back on his days at Hogwarts, a sense of enjoyment and pleasant memories, but also an overbearing feeling of shame and regret.

Standing hand in hand with his beautiful wife, Cleopatra, he watched the train pull out of the station. He turns to face her and studies her face, the sharp, almost elfin features and green-blue eyes that are welling up. Her hair is up in a tight, pinned half to death bun but he knows that when it's down, it's a shining black river.

"Thank Merlin Scorpius got her looks and not mine." he thinks, because despite Scorpius' hair being the same as his, he doesn't have the gaunt, typical Malfoy looks that his father has. Draco smiles to himself as he waves the train out of the station and promptly turns away with a black silk handkerchief. Cleo gently pulls him to face her, and he is aware of her small, dark red coloured lips before she kisses him full and hard, but lovingly on the mouth, putting her cold hand behind his neck. Reluctantly pulling away from the public display of affection, he clasps her cold hands in his pale, thin but warm ones as she sighs and looks him in the eyes, saying to him what he needs to hear.

"Draco, darling, he'll be okay, you know that. He's a strong, determined boy. Just like his Father was at his age."

"Yes, I know. But in some ways-that's just what I'm afraid of."

"Don't. He's learnt from your mistakes. You've brought him up well." She takes the embossed handkerchief from him and puts it in the pocket of her long, dark purple suede coat. They walk out of the platform wall and Draco directs a curt nod toward Ron Weasley and Harry Potters direction, before apparating to the big, dark gothic mansion that would seem so empty without the sounds of Scorpius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
